


Cherik Drabbles (Short)

by pinkoptics



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Erik Has Feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:04:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkoptics/pseuds/pinkoptics
Summary: 100 - 200 word drabbles featuring Charles/Erik.Fluff, angst and everything in between!I love the challenge of trying to sucker punch you with some kind of emotion using so few words.





	1. Touch

One day, they stopped. 

It took Erik a full 24 hours to realize it. It took another 24 to admit it bothered him. 

The touches, so casual-- the small of his back, the bend of his elbow, clapping his shoulder, smacking his chest playfully, resting on his forearm, taking his hand to press something into it, taking both to emphasize an earnest point, brushing inadvertently when they walked side by side.

Were they casual?

Had they ever been casual?

Why had they stopped?

Why did he care?

Why did each place Charles had touched him ache to be touched again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope, someday, to turn this drabble into a full-fledged piece of writing. I'm obsessed with the idea of touch-starved Erik.


	2. Jam

Erik pointed to the corner of his own mouth. "Charles, you have jam just there."

"Do I?" Charles set down his toast, trying to wipe it off with his thumb. He missed.

"No, the other side."

"Oh!" Charles managed the correct corner, but missed again. Erik suppressed a chuckle. Another swipe and another miss.

"God, you're useless aren't you?"

"Useless? I hardly think— "

Charles was silenced by Erik’s lips, his tongue flicking out to take care of the errant jam.

“What— What just happened? Is that a thing that just happened?”

Raven.

_We’re not alone._

_No, darling, we’re not._

_Oops?_


	3. Toothache

"Erik, you need to go to the dentist!"

"I do not need to do anything of the sort!"

"Damn it, Erik! Your tooth’s been aching for ages. I can feel it like an annoying gnat in the back of my mind. Why won't you just go?"

The metal in the room begins to vibrate. 

Flashes of a wrench. 

Dread. Begging. Agony. 

The coppery taste of blood floods Charles’ mouth and makes him want to choke. It’s not his.

Oh, god. Of course.

“Erik…” Charles curls warmth around the memories. Not changing them, never, but easing their effect.

The metal settles.


	4. The Smallest Moment

There are many things to love about Charles Xavier.

His empathy, his desire to help others, his vibrant blue eyes, his keen intelligence, his powerful mutation, his wanton ways in bed... the list is almost endless.

But, none of these things are what Erik loves most. 

"Darling! I believe this diner has managed to brew the perfect cup of tea. Such a rarity in America!" Charles takes another sip and moans in a way that's almost vulgar.

It's his joy in the smallest moments life has to offer.

"You must try it!" Charles smiles ludicrously wide and shoves the cup in his direction.

Charles' joy is slowly turning a world that has been cold and dark into something warm and vibrant.

And, Erik loves him for it.


	5. You Are Beautiful

Erik is the exception.

When he sleeps he doesn’t look younger, softer. His brow remains furrowed, his jaw clenched, his shoulders taut. Ready to battle, even in sleep. And he does, against the demons in his mind that torment him in his dreams.

Erik lays against him, head pillowed on Charles' shoulder. Charles presses a kiss against the crease in Erik's forehead, sending out a wave of calm, of love. The crease, the tension, the tautness- they all loosen.

Now Erik is softer, younger, and Charles says the words Erik refuses to hear when he’s awake.

_You are good._   
_You are beautiful._   
_I love you._


	6. A Sleep Talking German

When Erik talks in his sleep, it's in German.

"What do I say?"

Charles doesn't speak German and Erik mumbles.

"I don't know."

But he keeps listening and realizes that one sentence is often repeated. When Charles is sure he has it, he relates it one lazy morning and gets a reaction he's never seen.

Erik blushes furiously red.

"What does it mean?"

"Ich liebe dich."

"Erik, darling, that's still German."

"It means… I love you."

Charles blushes just as furiously, hopefully. "You do?"

"Yes, I do."

“Ich liebe dich… too.” 

Charles butchers it, but Erik hardly seems to mind.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Untouchable (Touch Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178479) by [JackyJango](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyJango/pseuds/JackyJango)




End file.
